


GO APE

by kris_stein



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Макс динамит Уоррена с поездкой в автокинотеатр, но не пропадать же билетам.





	GO APE

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904728

— Эй, Гейхэм!  
Уоррен отрывается от телефона, поднимает тяжёлый взгляд и говорит мрачно:  
— Кто бы говорил.  
Нейтан усмехается — они одни на парковке, и Прескотту нечего опасаться. Поэтому он не огрызается, поэтому не угрожает и не матерится.  
— Не иначе, как тебя Феминаци кинула, — Нейтан подходит ближе, бесстрашный. Знает ведь, что Уоррен не намного вменяемее, чем он сам. Его скула это всё ещё помнит.  
— Сколько ты тут уже торчишь? — Нейтан смотрит на свои часы, которые стоят больше, чем машина Грэхэма. — Час, не меньше.  
— Следишь за мной? — не пытается отрицать Уоррен, и тоски в его взгляде становится чуть меньше.  
Любого из студентов Академии повышенное внимание со стороны Нейтана напугало бы, но не Уоррена. Уоррену это льстит.  
— Как же, заняться мне больше нечем, — Прескотт отходит немного, окидывает придирчивым взглядом Грэхэма и его машину и удовлетворённо хмыкает. — Идеальная композиция. Это дерьмо вообще ездит? Или ты его взял, чтобы было, на что опираться в бесконечном ожидании Колфилд?  
Уоррен дёргает бровью, прикидывая, стоит ли отвечать. Энтузиазма у него теперь на 73 очка — по одному на каждую минуту — меньше, чем когда он только пришёл сюда, и он давно уже в минусе.  
И, пока Уоррен думает о раздражающе беспечном сегодня Нейтане и собственной беспросветной судьбе, Прескотт успевает обойти его машину по кругу, пнуть её колесо и даже поправить причёску с помощью бокового зеркала.  
— Пиздец, ты скучный сегодня. Значит, я прав? Колфилд динамо?  
Нейтан очень хочет оказаться правым, и Уоррен был бы счастлив его обломать, но...  
— Прав, — Грэхэм поджимает губы и достаёт из кармана два билета, которые Прескотт тут же выхватывает из его пальцев. — Мы тысячу лет назад договорились, что поедем, но, ВНЕЗАПНО, у неё появились какие-то срочные дела. Блять.  
— О-о-о, бедный маленький брошенный Уоррен, — издевательски сюсюкает Нейтан. — Но ты ведь ГЕЙхэм, тебе и не положено счастье в личной жизни, тем более с лесбухой.  
— Ты что, пришёл только для того, чтобы поглумиться? — Уоррен испытывает смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, хочется вмазать Прескотту, очевидно, эта парковка создана для того, чтобы они обкатали в ней все углы; с другой — Уоррен знает, что разбитая рожа Нейтана не принесёт ему мира.  
— Заткнись, — Прескотт поднимает вверх указательный палец. — Я читаю.  
Нейтан пару минут изучает билеты, и взгляд его становится таким озадаченным, что Грэхэму почти смешно.  
— Это, типа, должна была быть свиданка?.. Серьёзно?  
— Отдай, — Уоррен пытается забрать билеты, но Прескотт отдёргивает руку и читает вслух:  
— «Планета обезьян», пять фильмов подряд, невероятная ночь, бла-бла-бла, в ебенях за 60 миль отсюда, — в глазах Нейтана искреннее сочувствие, и это — реально пугает, пока он не говорит: — Серьёзно, бро, ты самый хуёвый пикапер из всех, что я видел.   
— Отъебись, — хмурится Уоррен, всё это действительно начинает его бесить. — И с каких пор я тебе «бро»? Ты больше не боишься, что кто-нибудь увидит нас вместе?  
Грэхэм пытается задеть Нейтана, будто это он виноват, что Макс не пришла, но Нейтан за один шаг оказывается почти вплотную, и Уоррен понимает — сейчас все попытки уязвить Прескотта будут бесполезны.  
У Нейтана расширены зрачки.  
И это всё объясняет.  
Прескотт тыкает тонким пальцем Грэхэму между рёбер, не больно, но ощутимо, щурится и говорит:  
— Не боюсь. Прескотты ничего не боятся. Понял?  
Уоррен вздыхает устало. Вероятно, если идти дальше по пути ущемления чужого самолюбия, то можно и нарваться, но нет. Уоррен покорно соглашается:  
— Понял-понял, — и мягко отстраняет от себя Нейтана, но вместо того, чтобы отойти, тот опирается о капот машины рядом и отбивает руку Уоррена, когда она снова пытается вернуть билеты. — Слушай, отдай мне их, и я пойду в свою гиковскую комнату, лягу на свою гиковскую кровать, включу свою гиковскую музыку и буду грустить о своей гиковской жизни, окей?  
— А ты больше не хочешь смотреть свои сраные гиковские фильмы? — вскидывает брови Прескотт и опять читает мелкие надписи. — 60 миль. Как раз. Мне подходит. Поехали?  
— Что? — недоумённо моргает Уоррен и с трудом справляется с желанием отодвинуться от Нейтана, словно его безумие заразно. — Ты хочешь поехать со мной?  
— Мне похуй на твоих обезьян, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Прескотт, и Уоррен в восторге от его откровенности. — Но ты хочешь туда поехать, а я хочу съебаться отсюда хотя бы на один вечер. Нам по пути. Бро, — с нажимом произносит последнее слово Нейтан и поворачивается к машине.  
Солнце блестит на синей крыше, и если бы эта машина не была старше самого Прескотта, она бы ему понравилась. Если бы они были году в 1980. Или, может, ещё чуть раньше.  
— Надеюсь, от неё ничего не отвалится по дороге?  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что я захочу поехать с тобой? — Уоррен складывает руки на груди и говорит насмешливо: — Помнишь, что изначально это планировалось как свидание?  
— Да срать, — фыркает Нейтан. — Купишь мне попкорна и колы, чтобы я не помер от скуки. Давай ключи.  
— Хрен тебе, я поведу. Моя машина — мои правила, — Грэхэм открывает пассажирскую дверь и приторно улыбается: — Прошу, мадам.  
— Нахуй иди, — морщится Прескотт и начинает копаться в карманах своих неприлично дорогих джинсов. — Поедем на моей. Я поведу. И быстрее будет, и тормоза не откажут в самый неподходящий момент. Где, блять, мои ключи?  
Нейтан так увлекается поисками, что возвращается в реальность, только когда Уоррену уже почти удаётся запихать его на пассажирское сидение.  
— Поведёт он, как же, — шипит Грэхэм. — Убить нас хочешь? Ты же обдолбанный.  
— И то верно, — отстранённо соглашается Прескотт, напряжённо щурится, быстро оглядывается по сторонам и ныряет в машину.  
— Горизонт чист, — сообщает Нейтан севшему рядом Уоррену и прислушивается к звуку заработавшего двигателя. — Надо же, с первого раза завелась!  
— Будешь оскорблять мою тачку, полетишь на обочину, — грозно предупреждает Грэхэм и нажимает на педаль газа.

— Может, пристегнёшься?  
За окном с одной стороны мелькают однообразные дома, магазины, маленькие закусочные и спешащие куда-то прохожие, с другой — сверкает необъятный океан, но Нейтан не обращает внимания. Нейтан переключает радиостанции, не задерживаясь ни на одной больше, чем на пару секунд. Как он успевает понять, что там играет, для Уоррена остаётся загадкой.  
Впрочем, скорее Прескотта увлекает сам процесс.  
Шипение, две секунды женского голоса, шипение, три коротких слова от диктора, шипение, шипение, несколько звуков проигрыша, шипение.  
Это ещё не раздражает, но скоро начнёт, Грэхэм знает. У него сегодня проблемы с терпением.  
— Я говорю, пристегнись, — повторяет Уоррен настойчивее.  
— Ты не только задрот, ещё и зануда, — хмыкает Нейтан и переключает ещё пару волн.  
Прислушивается почти минуту к диким ритмам с давящими басами и переключает дальше, недовольно поджав губы.  
Уоррен вздыхает.  
— Хочешь, в случае чего, поправить причёску о лобовое стекло?  
— Чего приебался? Терпеть не могу эти сраные ремни, ясно? — раздражённо отзывается Нейтан.  
— Твою ж...  
Грэхэм бросает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и резко нажимает на тормоз. Машина дёргается, и Прескотт чуть не вписывается своим красивым неломанным носом в панель напротив.  
— Ты какого хрена творишь?!  
Но Уоррен не слушает. Уоррен одной рукой впечатывает Нейтана в спинку кресла, а второй вытягивает ремень безопасности. Под ровное шипение пустой волны слышится щелчок.  
— Я не зануда, я заботливый. Запомни, — внушительно говорит Грэхэм и снова нажимает педаль газа.  
— Ты ебанутый, ты это знаешь?  
Нейтан скрывает за усмешкой сбившееся от лёгкого испуга дыхание и ослабляет немного ремень, чтобы было свободнее.  
— Я догадывался, — невозмутимо кивает Уоррен.  
Мимо проносится знак с перечёркнутым названием города, и вскоре дома сменяются уносящимися прочь деревьями. Прескотт некоторое время смотрит на пейзаж, считая оттенки зелёного в листве, пока его телефон не начинает звонить.  
— Ни секунды покоя, — Нейтан сбрасывает и возвращается к радио.  
Радиостанции идут по кругу, но его это не беспокоит. Его сейчас ничто не беспокоит, он счастлив не думать, и даже повторяющиеся звонки не раздражают.  
— Какой ты популярный, — замечает Уоррен, и Прескотт собирается предложить ему засунуть свой сарказм куда-нибудь поглубже, так, чтобы не достать было, но вместо этого пожимает плечами:  
— Всем от меня что-то нужно. Я же...  
— Да-да. Нейтан, мать его, Прескотт, — с готовностью перебивает Грэхэм. — Суперважная шишка.  
— Ага, — игнорирует Нейтан ехидные нотки в голосе Уоррена и выключает звук на телефоне.  
Виктория подождёт. И заказ ещё немного полежит у Фрэнка. И у психолога будет час свободы. И Мэдсен сможет следить за кем-нибудь другим. И Зак переживёт один вечер без дозы. Сегодня Нейтан вне зоны доступа.  
Из динамиков доносятся мелодичные звуки классики. Однообразные ритмы поп-музыки. Тяжёлые басы рока. Гитарные переливы фолка. Унылый голос диктора новостей. И шипение, шипение, шипение.  
— Да выбери уже что-нибудь одно, — не выдерживает наконец Уоррен.  
— Здесь сплошное дерьмо, — хмурится Нейтан и снова нажимает кнопку переключения, будто если быть достаточно упорным, появятся новые радиостанции.  
— Достань кассету из бардачка.  
— Достать что?  
Грэхэм отвлекается от дороги на секунду и смотрит на Нейтана. Глаза у того едва ли не в два раза больше обычного, эффект усиливается из-за расширенных зрачков, и Уоррен смеётся, потому что шокированный, очевидно, до глубины души Прескотт выглядит забавно. Но Нейтан быстро приходит в себя и лезет за кассетой, которая действительно существует, и даже не одна. Нейтан берёт наугад и вертит в руках, рассматривая.  
— Я таких тысячу лет не видел.  
— Как видишь, дисковода здесь нет. Давай, я вставлю, — Уоррен протягивает руку, но Прескотт ударяет по ней своей ладонью, издавая звонкий хлопок, и говорит:  
— Сам разберусь.  
Нейтан ковыряется некоторое время с магнитолой, и когда начинает играть спокойная музыка с тихим шепчущим мужским голосом, поджимает губы.  
— Такая же доисторическая херня, как эта кассета и твоя машина.  
— Это же Эллиотт Смит, — возмущается Уоррен, и хорошо, что он не видит, как Нейтан закатывает глаза. — Просто слушай и наслаждайся.  
— Ты ещё более безнадёжен, чем я думал. С такими вкусами тебе разве что какая-нибудь сорокалетняя тётка даст, — Нейтан задумывается на секунду и кривится с отвращением: — Блять, мерзость!  
— Может, я люблю дам постарше? — смеётся Уоррен, делая музыку чуть громче. Прескотт слишком шумный.  
— Фу!.. Блять, фу! Заткнись, — Прескотт зажмуривается, отмахиваясь от навязчивых образов.  
Но несколько песен спустя Нейтан думает, что кто-нибудь вполне мог бы захотеть оказаться на месте этой сорокалетней тётки. Потому что музыка приятная, потому что машина хоть древняя, но уютная, и потому что рядом с Уорреном Нейтан уже полчаса, как не вспоминает о своих бесчисленных проблемах.  
Но на самом деле это не его мысли. Это мысли марихуаны и нескольких таблеток.  
Хрупкую гармонию нарушает звук пришедшей смс-ки, и Прескотт привычно тянется к своему телефону, но вспоминает, что он недоступен сегодня, и перехватывает телефон Грэхэма прежде, чем тот успевает среагировать.  
— Дай сюда, — Уоррен пытается вызволить свой смартфон, но делать это и одновременно вести машину слишком сложно.  
— У тебя нет пароля? — насмешливо вскидывает брови Нейтан. — Охуенно.  
— Отдай, — голос Грэхэма становится ниже, а дыхание тяжелее, но Прескотт издаёт легкомысленное «пф», и Уоррен понимает, что это бесполезно. Что бы он ни сделал сейчас, всё будет бесполезно.  
Зато ничто не помешает ему набить Нейтану морду, когда они будут на месте.  
— А то что? Выкинешь меня из машины? Теперь, когда я пристёгнут, — Прескотт красноречиво оттягивает ремень безопасности, отпускает, и тот глухо хлопает его по груди, — это будет не так просто сделать, да?  
— Ну ты и сука, — вздыхает Уоррен обречённо.  
Но Нейтан не обижается.  
— Следи за дорогой, — повелительно взмахивает он рукой и снимает блокировку экрана. — Смотри-ка! Сообщение от Колфилд-Хуёлфилд.  
— Блять, отдай телефон, — Грэхэм повторяет попытку, слишком резко, и машина виляет вбок, а Нейтан перехватывает руку Уоррена за запястье. И держит крепко, не давая вырваться.  
— Расслабься. Дыши глубже, Ромео, — советует Прескотт. — «Извини, дел оказалось больше, чем я думала, всё-таки не смогу прийти», лживый грустный смайлик. Вот сучка, а. Раньше не могла написать? Наверняка ждала, пока станет слишком поздно. Чтобы ты не смог поехать с кем-то другим. А то вдруг пёсик отобьётся от рук?  
— У тебя паранойя. Тебе стоит задуматься о лечении, — Уоррен вырывает руку из пальцев Нейтана и снова вздыхает. Опять в словах Прескотта есть логика. Опять он может оказаться прав.  
Каждый раз, когда Нейтан прав, это не ведёт ни к чему хорошему.  
— Я уже, — говорит Нейтан и стучит большими пальцами по клавиатуре.  
— Ты что, отвечаешь? Даже не думай! — Грэхэм бросает на Прескотта испуганный взгляд и даже забывает добавить какую-нибудь угрозу.  
— «Без тебя нашёл, с кем поехать, шлюха», — зачитывает Нейтан и громко смеётся, глядя, как белеют костяшки на сжимающих руль руках Уоррена. Но быстро исправляется, опасаясь за сохранность своего лица: — Шучу. Без шлюх... О, ответила: «С Брук? Она была бы рада». Что ещё за Брук? Она к тебе клеится? — с подозрением щурится Прескотт, пишет сообщение: «Почти», — отключает звук и убирает телефон.  
— Если и так, то что? — губы Уоррена после острого приступа бешенства с трудом складываются в улыбку. В голосе Нейтана ему чудится нечто невероятное — ревность. Но наверняка в этом виновато то, что он сегодня принял. Что бы это ни было.  
— Да ничего, — Прескотт пожимает плечами, отворачивается и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Не кури в машине, здесь же всё провоняет, — просит Уоррен, заранее понимая, что с сигаретной девственностью салона покончено. Чтобы остановить Нейтана, нужно оставить его на обочине.  
— Я окно открою.  
Стекло опускается, в салон врывается тёплый ветер, треплет взъерошенные волосы Грэхэма и аккуратно уложенные — Нейтана. Зажигалка выбивает искру, и на кончике сигареты загорается уголёк.  
— Это трава? — напрямую спрашивает Уоррен.  
— Нет, обычный табак.  
Грэхэм пару секунд незаметно принюхивается, но из-за ветра запах совсем слабый, и Уоррен вынужден уточнить:  
— Это сарказм?  
— Да ты, блять, издеваешься, — Нейтан резко разворачивается обратно к Уоррену и прислоняет сигарету к его губам. — Сам проверь.  
Грэхэм по инерции обхватывает фильтр губами, осторожно затягивается, но всё равно начинает кашлять с непривычки. С тех пор, как он попробовал траву, прошло не меньше недели, но перепутать её с чем-то категорически невозможно.  
— Ладно, верю, — сипло соглашается Уоррен.

Дым четвёртой сигареты пропитывает тканевую обивку салона, и Уоррен уверен: никакие открытые окна не помогут ему избавиться от запаха в ближайшие пару недель. Призрак Нейтана останется с ним, когда настоящий Прескотт покинет машину, чтобы после наверняка никогда не вернуться.  
Нейтан молчит уже треть пути, и это напрягает. Он только курит и проверяет телефон каждые пять минут, будто чего-то ждёт, но на самом деле он даже не видит экрана. Включает, вводит пароль, бездумно тыкает на несколько кнопок, выключает. И так по кругу, снова и снова.  
Нейтан смотрит по сторонам, и в глазах рябит от мельтешения ещё яркого света и теней от деревьев. Нейтан слушает шорох шин и шепчущее пение из динамиков и снова проверяет телефон. Хочется выбросить его в окно, и он может себе это позволить, но вдруг позвонит отец?  
Ха-ха. Разве что во сне.  
Нейтан меняет позу уже в тысячный раз, будто не находит себе места, и жалеет, что Уоррен не даст ему дунуть. Прескотт даже не собирается проверять, это очевидно. Нужно было брать свою машину.  
Янтарное солнце тонет, мерцая, в тёмных водах океана, и Нейтан, впервые за последние полчаса повернувшись к Уоррену, замирает и долго смотрит. Профиль Грэхэма красиво, отчётливо вырисовывается на фоне сверкающих волн, и Прескотт задумывается о контрасте света и тени, забывая, что продолжает неприлично пристально разглядывать Уоррена.  
— Кхм, — неловко откашливается Грэхэм. — Ты чего?  
Уоррен поворачивается к Нейтану на секунду, и тот мгновенно приходит в себя.  
— Не дёргайся. Смотри вперёд, — Прескотт изворачивается, чтобы достать до сумки, копается в ней некоторое время, и обратно возвращается уже с трофеем — с фотоаппаратом.  
— Да ладно, ты же не собираешься опять...  
— Собираюсь. Заткнись и не двигайся, — Прескотт щёлкает кнопками, наводит камеру на Уоррена и щёлкает снова, ковыряясь в настройках.  
— Не думал, что я такой дохуя фотогеничный, — пальцы на руле отчего-то холодеют, и Уоррен сильнее давит на газ. Но стоит согласиться, пейзаж за окном действительно красивый.  
— Завали, я сказал, — хмурится Нейтан.  
И куда делся легкомысленно-общительный и почти приветливый Прескотт? Очевидно, выветрился вместе с ударной дозой наркоты.  
Грэхэм подавляет очередной вздох и старается вести себя естественно под прицелом объектива.  
Уоррен беспокойно поправляет волосы быстрым движением, смотрит в боковое зеркало на приближающуюся машину, делает музыку чуть тише и слышит с десяток щелчков затвора, сопровождающиеся непрерывным потоком ругательств со стороны Прескотта.  
— Если тебе однажды предложат побыть моделью для фотосессии, — что, конечно, невозможно, учитывая, какой ты урод и неудачник, — не соглашайся. Пожалей несчастного фотографа, — говорит Нейтан.  
Уоррен молчит пару секунд, переваривая услышанное, усмехается, создавая, наконец, для Прескотта кадр, которого тот ждал, и говорит:  
— Значит, если однажды ты предложишь мне что-то подобное, я ни за что не откажусь.  
— Сука, — беззлобно бросает Нейтан, задумчиво разглядывая последний снимок.  
— Не больше, чем ты, — невозмутимо отзывается Уоррен, провожая взглядом знак, гласящий, что до Ньюберга осталось 15 миль.

Горизонт заливает алым, когда они въезжают в город, похожий на Аркадия Бэй. Такой же маленький и такой же прибрежный. В просветах между низкими домами виднеется океан, по бокам от дороги возвышаются покачивающие ветвями деревья, а по пути тут и там встречаются крошечные забегаловки — клоны «Двух китов». Они будто и не уезжали, но, к счастью для них обоих, здесь им не встретится ни одного знакомого лица.  
— Я думал, мы никогда не доедем, — говорит Нейтан, в его голосе — капризные нотки. Его руки сложены на груди, а нога мелко и быстро стучит по резиновому коврику. Нейтан выглядит так, будто его тащили сюда силой. — Нас могла бы обогнать контуженная черепаха.  
— Хочешь поехать обратно на автобусе? — дёргает бровью Уоррен. Гнетущее молчание последние минут десять действует ему на нервы. Прескотт умеет портить атмосферу одним взглядом, даже если секунду назад всё было хорошо.  
— Нет, хочу в следующий раз поехать на своей машине.  
Грэхэму очень хочется уточнить, какой следующий раз имеется ввиду, и то ли это, о чём он думает, но гордость не позволяет. Не дай бог Нейтан решит, будто Уоррен на этот следующий раз надеется.  
Потому что это вовсе не так.  
Уоррену совсем всё равно, куда и с кем в следующий раз поедет Прескотт.  
Последние лучи солнца пронзают редкие сизые облака, когда они подъезжают к автокинотеатру. Тёмно-синее ночное небо стирает багровые росчерки, заменяя их блёклой россыпью звёзд, и на побережье наверняка открывается отличный вид. Почти такой же, как у маяка в Аркадия Бэй.  
Нейтан любит побережье, любит шорох волн в тишине и едва различимый плеск китов, любит подолгу сидеть на лавочке, слушать и считать звёзды, пока никто не видит. Бесконечное занятие, чтобы бесконечно не думать. Нейтан вымещает проблемы из лёгких тяжёлым дымом марихуаны, из головы — бесчисленными таблетками. Нейтан забивает себя звёздами, травой, снегом и пением китов.  
В такие вечера этого достаточно.  
На въезде Прескотт протягивает контролёру билеты, игнорирует его пожелание приятного просмотра и говорит:  
— Хочу сладкий попкорн.  
Уоррен издаёт сдавленный звук, маскируя смешок — Нейтан сейчас и из-за простой ухмылки взбеситься может, Грэхэм уверен — и кивает. Уоррен покупает большую упаковку карамельного попкорна, колу — как и договаривались на парковке — и занимает место в предпоследнем ряду, надеясь, что еда отвлечёт Прескотта минут на двадцать.   
На спокойный просмотр хотя бы первого фильма Уоррен перестал рассчитывать ещё в начале пути.  
До начала остаётся минут десять, Нейтан сосредоточенно жуёт попкорн, продолжая стучать ногой по коврику и глядя перед собой с отсутствующим видом, но стоит Грэхэму протянуть руку к коробке, как Прескотт, мгновенно придя в себя, легко ударяет его по ладони.  
— Я не говорил, что собираюсь делиться.  
— Жмот, — Уоррен складывает руки на груди, неосознанно копируя недавнюю позу Прескотта. Он мог бы пойти и купить себе собственное ведро попкорна, но ему больше нравится возможность бросать на Нейтана тяжёлые укоряющие взгляды.   
Тишину в машине прерывает только хруст и быстрый мелкий стук ноги Прескотта, который постепенно начинает давить на и без того расшатанные нервы. Уоррен открывает окно, вслушивается в шорох чужих шин, в музыку, доносящуюся из чьего-то салона, но этот стук уже въелся в подкорку, и по уровню вызываемого раздражения медленно, но верно приближается к звуку скользнувшего по школьной доске ногтя.  
Грэхэм глубоко вздыхает, оборачивается к Прескотту и накрывает ладонью его колено, чуть сжимая пальцами.  
— Успокойся.  
Нейтан резко скидывает с себя руку Уоррена, смотрит злобно и шипит:  
— Не трогай меня своими граблями. И не указывай, что делать.  
— Я не указываю, — невозмутимо говорит Уоррен и поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте. Главное сейчас — не сорваться на мягкий тон, которым разговаривают с душевнобольными. Потому что душевнобольные его наверняка ненавидят. — Я прошу.  
Брови Нейтана взлетают вверх, он судорожно втягивает воздух и — о боже, этот момент настал — не знает, что ответить. Прескотт растерянно бегает взглядом по лицу Уоррена, пытаясь понять, издевается тот или нет. Ответ Уоррена настолько неожиданный, что Нейтан забывает спросить, какого хрена тогда Грэхэм не сказал «пожалуйста», и даже не замечает, как его нога замирает, переставая отбивать ей одной известный ритм.  
— Кхм… — прерывает неловкую тишину Нейтан и, отвернувшись от Уоррена, протягивает ему попкорн. — Я передумал. Можешь брать.

На здоровенном экране высвечивается реклама колы, реклама звуковой системы и самого кинотеатра, реклама сети закусочных Ньюберга, реклама откровенно хуёвого телефона, и Нейтан представляет, кто кому отсосал, чтобы это показали.  
Уоррен меланхолично жуёт попкорн, и думает, что главное представление наверняка будет происходить не на экране, а в его машине. И он прав. Он почти всегда прав, когда дело касается Нейтана, как это ни прискорбно. На самом деле, Грэхэм радовался бы гораздо сильнее, если бы с Макс его интуиция работала также безотказно.  
Фильм только начинается, и на первых же кадрах, едва не поперхнувшись, Прескотт оборачивается к Уоррену и недоумённо тычет пальцем в лобовое стекло:  
— Да это дерьмо старше нас обоих вместе взятых!  
Грэхэм улыбается — Нейтан такой предсказуемый — и говорит:  
— Он 1968 года.  
— Пиздец, — резюмирует Прескотт и поворачивается обратно к экрану. — Смотришь древние фильмы, слушаешь древнюю музыку, ездишь на доисторической машине... ты помнишь вообще, в каком ты веке?  
— Ты меня раскрыл, — сокрушённо отзывается Уоррен, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. — На самом деле я родился в пятидесятых годах, изобрёл машину времени, и, заглядывая в каждое десятилетие, добрался сюда. А машину храню в подсобке Самуэля, он мой сообщник. Я планировал отправиться дальше в конце месяца, но нет. Задержусь ещё ненадолго.  
Нейтан смотрит на Уоррена, как на последнего психа, поджимает губы, сдерживаясь, потому что это дебильный гиковский прикол, нормальным пацанам такое не нравится, но Грэхэм так долго сохраняет серьёзное выражение лица, что Нейтан сначала фыркает, и он пытается, правда пытается сделать это презрительно, но в итоге сдаётся и начинает смеяться. Над Уорреном, над собой, над абсурдностью ситуации.  
— Боже... ты такой идиот.  
Нейтан качает головой, улыбается и смотрит в экран. Смотрит, как астронавты высаживаются на какую-то планету, как говорят о своих целях и страхе смерти. Смотрит, как они идут по пустынным землям.  
А Уоррен думает, что впервые слышал, как Нейтан смеётся. Не истерично, не злобно, не под кайфом.  
Просто смеётся. Над его, Уоррена, шуткой.  
— Я не понял, их корабль на Земле упал? — спрашивает Прескотт, когда герои находят воду и голышом ласточкой в неё ныряют. — В начале ведь главный герой говорил, что они на Землю собираются? А потом сказал своему бро, что они в жопе мира. Что за хуйня?  
— Смотри, и всё поймёшь, я не буду спойлерить, — пожимает плечами Уоррен и лезет в ведро с попкорном. Который Нейтан уничтожает с космической скоростью, так что Грэхэму стоит поторопиться.  
— Да мне срать, что там и как, по-трезваку это долго смотреть невозможно... Просто бесит ощущение, будто меня пытаются наебать, — поясняет зачем-то Прескотт, но продолжает смотреть в экран.  
И продолжает комментировать. Нейтан материт героев, ситуации, актёров и саму съёмку, и ему плевать, что манера игры и хреновые спецэффекты оправдываются древностью фильма. Так же, как плевать и на то, заденет ли он Уоррена своим бесконечным потоком возмущений.  
Но Грэхэм только усмехается, глядя, как Нейтан облизывает сладкие от карамели губы и отчаянно фейспалмит едва ли не от каждого действия персонажей. Слишком Прескотт сейчас забавный, чтобы с ним спорить и пытаться доказать, что это кино — шикарная антиутопия, а он этого не понимает, потому что голова его забита модными брендами, дурацкими блокбастерами, таблетками и фотографией. Если завести эту тему, недолго и на драку нарваться.  
С Нейтаном любой диалог — минное поле.  
Прескотт шумно сминает пустые коробки из-под колы и попкорна, открывает окно и бросает их назад, задевая по касательной стоящую от них по диагонали серую машину. Водитель коротко сигналит, открывает окно и начинает возмущённо:  
— Какого хрена ты...  
Но он не успевает закончить, потому что Нейтан высовывается в окно и орёт вдвое громче:  
— Отсоси, мудила!  
От такой наглости пострадавший теряет дар речи, но всё же берёт себя в руки:  
— Щас довыёбываешься, урод, я тебя...  
— Заткнись, блять! — рявкает его сосед. — Дай фильм посмотреть!  
Нейтан демонстрирует водителю свой средний палец, возвращается в салон и лезет за сигаретами.  
— И что это было? — озадаченно спрашивает Уоррен, с опаской поглядывая в сторону серой машины. Не то чтобы он испугался за свою тачку, за себя или за Нейтана. Вовсе нет.  
— Что? — Прескотт выпускает дым через нос. — Этот уёбок на меня наехал.  
Грэхэм бросает все попытки проследить за логикой Нейтана и вздыхает.  
— Нам повезло, что этот чел быстро слился.  
— Нам? — Нейтан презрительно вскидывает одну бровь, и в этот момент он выглядит как достойный носитель своей фамилии — как конченный высокомерный ублюдок. — Это ЕМУ повезло, что я сегодня добрый.  
— А иначе что? — насмешливо интересуется Уоррен. — Засудил бы его за то, что его машина оказалась в зоне поражения твоего мусора?  
— Иначе я разбил бы его лицо о капот его же уродливой тачки, — улыбается Прескотт, и Грэхэму становится неуютно с ним в одном салоне, потому что Нейтан не шутит.  
Но Уоррен быстро отбрасывает это ощущение. В конце концов, они с Нейтаном уже били друг другу морды, и Уоррен знает, на что Прескотт способен. Или, по крайней мере, догадывается.  
Внимание Нейтана снова переключается на экран кинотеатра, но спокойствие длится недолго. Нейтан курит, молча наблюдая за попытками главного героя наладить контакт с обезьянами, и когда тот в очередной раз упускает возможность исправить ситуацию, Прескотт щелчком отправляет окурок в окно и выдыхает:  
— Блять, это слишком. Главный герой — самая тупая макака в этом фильме. Я не могу на это смотреть.  
Нейтан пытается достать свою сумку, но не может дотянуться, и вместо того, чтобы попросить Уоррена о помощи, лезет на заднее сидение. По дороге он заезжает своим острым коленом по руке Грэхэма и чиркает ботинком по ткани сидения, а Уоррен провожает взглядом обтянутую чёрными джинсами задницу и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Нахера ты туда полез?  
— За сменой обстановки, — ехидно бросает Нейтан, устраиваясь посередине. — Отсюда тоже хорошо видно.  
— С тобой невозможно смотреть фильмы, ты знаешь? — говорит Уоррен, выбирая, как перебраться назад: по-человечески, через дверь, или как Нейтан.  
— Ты, наверно, не в курсе, — говорит Прескотт поучительным тоном и наклоняется вперёд, оказываясь неожиданно близко, — но автокинотеатр это такое типа дохуя романтичное место, куда не фильмы смотреть приходят, а ебаться на заднем сидении под какую-нибудь дебильную мелодраму.  
— То есть, ты назад перебрался с намёком? — насмешливо осведомляется Уоррен.  
Он ожидает услышать в ответ, что он пидор, и с такими в замкнутом помещении страшно находиться, или что его просто пошлют по известному адресу, но Нейтан хмыкает, откидывается на спинку сидения и говорит:  
— Будь я тёлкой, я бы тебе не дал. Уж точно не под аккомпанемент брачных игр этих бабуинов, — кивает Прескотт в сторону экрана.  
— Но ты же не... тёлка. Значит, дашь? — спрашивает Уоррен вроде как по инерции, и пытается, чтобы вопрос звучал как можно более шутливо.  
И подозревает, а не подсыпал ли Нейтан что-нибудь в колу.  
— Разве что отсосать, — говорит Прескотт.

Свет мягко ложится на передние сидения, проникая сквозь лобовое стекло, — белый перетекает в бежевый, бежевый перетекает в коричневый с проблесками зеленого. Гамма живой природы.  
Нейтан и Уоррен сидят за её пределами, в темноте на заднем сидении. Отсюда хорошо видно, что делают их соседи — лучше, чем то, что происходит на экране. Но они оба приехали сюда не за кино.  
Слева от них трое парней разливают что-то из стеклянной бутылки по стаканам из-под колы, и им точно нельзя будет садиться за руль этой ночью. Справа парень с девушкой бурно что-то обсуждают, наверняка — как бы они поступили на месте главного героя. Впервые посмотрев «Планету обезьян», Уоррен думал именно об этом.  
Но то, что происходит у соседей, не будет интереснее того, что происходит в его машине. Потому что у соседей нет Нейтана Прескотта.  
— Что ищешь?  
Нейтан уже несколько минут яростно копается в своей сумке, небольшой, но, очевидно, бездонной. Он шуршит какими-то пакетиками, приглядывается к гремящим коробочкам и бросает их обратно, достаёт телефон — не тот, на котором по дороге сюда отключал звук — и запихивает его глубже на дно.  
— Кое-что, что оживит этот вечер, — загадочно отзывается Прескотт.  
— Речь ведь не о траве? — осторожно уточняет Уоррен, хотя ему стоило бы надеяться на обратное. Мало ли что ещё может таскать Нейтан.  
У него наверняка всегда с собой набор заядлого тусовщика. Никогда не знаешь, где тебя настигнет очередная вечеринка.  
— Нет, у меня есть кое-что гораздо лучше. Тебе понравится, — уверенно обещает Прескотт и победно вскидывает руку с небольшой жёлтой коробочкой. — Нашёл. Несколько часов счастья на каждый день, — рекламным тоном говорит Нейтан.  
— Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо возражает Уоррен и качает головой для убедительности. — Я не буду. И тебе не стоит.  
— С хуя ли? — ровно отзывается Прескотт. Вопрос скорее риторический.  
Нейтан слишком занят пересчётом остатков.  
— Нам как раз хватит, — удовлетворённо сообщает он и достаёт из сумки маленькую бутылку воды.  
— Попробуй хоть один вечер побыть трезвым, — просит Уоррен. Он уверен, решивший обдолбаться Нейтан неудержим, как бульдозер. Но попытка не пытка, потом Грэхэм будет утешать себя тем, что он пытался.  
— Я был трезвым пару часов. Тебе понравилось? — вызывающе вскидывает брови Прескотт.  
Это ловушка. На этот вопрос нет правильного ответа.  
— Ну... ты был собой, — пытается обойтись без лишних жертв Уоррен.  
— Я был злобным ублюдком. Так что давай это исправим, — Нейтан призывно встряхивает коробочку — прислушайся, Уоррен, как соблазнительно они гремят, первая доза совершенно бесплатно, золотое правило наркодилера, а для друзей бесплатной может быть и вторая — для закрепления эффекта.  
— Блять, хотя бы попробуй получать удовольствие от жизни без этого дерьма, — говорит Уоррен и трогает Нейтана за локоть, но тот отдёргивает руку, высыпает себе в ладонь оставшиеся таблетки и смотрит на Грэхэма злобно.  
— Заткнись. Ты нихуя не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Я буду делать. Что. Блять. Захочу.  
Долгая тишина в салоне сопровождается музыкой из фильма и тяжёлым дыханием. Всё это время нараставшее на экране напряжение не идёт ни в какое сравнение с атмосферой в машине Грэхэма.  
Нейтан щурится и упрямо поджимает губы.  
Уоррен подавляет тяжёлый вздох — который за этот вечер? — и говорит:  
— Хм... а что это?   
Правда, до встречи с Нейтаном Уоррен считал себя принципиальным.  
— Молли. Не заморачивайся, я не собираюсь тебя травить, — Прескотт улыбается и, едва почуяв, что жертва дала слабину, переходит в наступление: — С одной дозы ты не станешь конченным торчком, так что не бойся. Всё будет хорошо. Я не буду сукой, ты не будешь занудой. Всего на пару часов.  
— Может, всё-таки не стоит?.. Эй, а это не слишком? — Грэхэм смотрит на таблетки на ладони Прескотта, всё ещё в сомнениях, но Нейтан не даёт ему принять окончательное решение. Нейтан закидывает таблетки в рот и говорит, слегка шепелявя:  
— Слишком. Выбирай: разделишь дозу со мной или дашь мне выблевать свои внутренности в твоей машине?  
Глаза Уоррена испуганно округляются, но брови тут же сходятся на переносице — Уоррен ненавидит, когда им так манипулируют. Но он всё равно не знает, что сказать.  
— Я так и знал, — довольно ухмыляется Прескотт и, схватив Грэхэма за футболку, притягивает его к себе.  
Пальцем свободной руки он давит Уоррену на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, и Уоррен успевает только протестующе замычать, больно вцепившись Нейтану в плечо. Сухие губы Прескотта прижимаются плотно, но недолго — Грэхэм всего пару секунд ощущает, как чужой язык скользит по его собственному, а потом у него во рту остаётся только таблетка, которую он по инерции сглатывает.  
Глаза напротив, совсем тёмные сейчас, такие насмешливые, что хочется украсить их парой синяков, но Уоррен сдерживается.  
Вечно он только и делает, что сдерживается.  
— Ты приспешник Сатаны, — выдыхает он и забирает у Нейтана бутылку воды. — Через сколько должно подействовать?  
— Минут через двадцать, — говорит Прескотт, доставая сигареты и открывая окно.  
— Почему ты принял больше, чем я?  
— Потому что одной мне мало. Будешь? — Нейтан протягивает Уоррену пачку, и Грэхэм после секундой заминки берёт сигарету.  
— Что такое курение после настоящей наркоты? — философски вопрошает Грэхэм и неумело прикуривает.  
— Тоже наркота, — фыркает Прескотт.  
— Знал бы ты, как я тебя сейчас ненавижу, — говорит Уоррен, осторожно затягивается и почти не кашляет.  
Горечь в ответной улыбке Нейтана почти незаметна.

Уоррен не знает, чего ждать. Описание «всё будет хорошо» слишком пространное, и Грэхэм по совету Нейтана пытается просто расслабиться.   
Расслабься и жди. Откройся навстречу новым ощущениям. Раздвинь границы восприятия.  
Уоррен может только предполагать, и он надеется, что не будет никаких галлюцинаций. Он надеется сохранить хотя бы остатки здравого смысла. Ведь получилось, когда он пробовал траву. И тоже с подачи Нейтана, чтоб его.  
Грэхэм бросает на Прескотта короткий взгляд и с подозрением щурится. А не пытается ли тот так постепенно и ненавязчиво сделать из него, Уоррена, очередного постоянного клиента? От малого к большему, кто знает, что будет следующим? Амфетамин? Кокаин? Героин?  
Интересно, Нейтан что-нибудь пускает по вене?  
Уоррен смотрит на сгиб локтя Прескотта и встряхивает головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли о том, как бы это незаметно проверить. Не может быть, чтобы у Нейтана всё было настолько плохо. А Грэхэма он во всё это втягивает, только потому что закидываться одному скучно. Наверно.  
— Ну? — говорит Нейтан. — Ты как?  
— Чувствую себя... не собой, — неопределённо пожимает плечами Уоррен.   
— Главное — думай о чём-нибудь приятном и не бойся. Иначе эффект будет прямо противоположным ожидаемому, — советует Нейтан. Он сидит, откинув голову назад, и смотрит в потолок, почти не моргая. Для него это привычное состояние ожидания.  
Взгляд Уоррена скользит вниз по его профилю, беззащитно открытой шее, выпирающим ключицам, и Грэхэм удивляется, почему он раньше не замечал, какой Нейтан красивый. И наверняка у него очень гладкая и приятная на ощупь кожа. Уоррен останавливает себя, когда его рука уже дёргается в сторону Прескотта, чтобы проверить.  
Уоррен моргает несколько раз, пытаясь прийти в себя, но сознание плывёт, а мысль о том, что так не должно быть, тонет в потоке других мыслей.  
— У тебя так уже было? — спрашивает Уоррен.  
— У меня чего только не было, — хмыкает Прескотт и рассказывает потолку: — Тогда то ли хуёвое настроение всё испортило, то ли Фрэнк продал мне какое-то дерьмо. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и приступ паранойи был лютый. Казалось, что даже Вик меня убить собирается. В итоге закрылся в комнате и сидел, пока не отпустило.  
— Так и свихнуться недолго... У меня тоже сердце стучит быстро, это нормально? — Уоррен прижимает ладонь к груди и зачем-то считает удары.  
— Грудную клетку досками забить не хочется, чтобы не выпало?  
— Нет, — улыбается Грэхэм.  
— Значит, нормально... — Нейтан чуть наклоняет голову в сторону и говорит: — У меня тоже быстро бьётся. Можешь сравнить.  
Уоррен протягивает свободную руку, медленно, будто Прескотт — злая собака, которая может вот-вот укусить, и прижимает пальцы к его шее.   
Один… два.. три, четыре, пять-шесть-семьвосемьдевять....  
Пульс Нейтана протекает через ладонь Грэхэма и подчиняет себе, заставляя сердце Уоррена биться ещё быстрее и заставляя самого Уоррена сбиться со счёта.  
Пальцы Грэхэма медленно и почти невесомо скользят вниз, к ключице Нейтана, и он был прав — кожа мягкая и гладкая, приятная, и хочется продолжить движение, но Уоррен натыкается на пристальный и слишком проницательный взгляд Прескотта и отдёргивает руку, будто обжёгшись.  
— Ну что? — спрашивает Нейтан так, будто не происходит ничего странного.  
— П-почти одинаково, — с запинкой говорит Грэхэм, всё ещё ощущая прикосновение на кончиках пальцев.  
— Я вообще-то не ожидал, что ты согласишься принять со мной, — неожиданно признаётся Нейтан с улыбкой. — Но я рад, что ты такой внушаемый.  
— Но ты же сказал, что иначе тебе будет хреново, — хмурится Уоррен.  
— Пф, я напиздел, — легкомысленно фыркает Прескотт. — Эти колёса слабые, не для больших тусовок, так что я и четыре мог бы закинуть.  
— Мудак, — выпаливает Уоррен и сильно толкает Нейтана в плечо, так что тот чуть не падает на соседнее сидение.  
— Да ладно, не обижайся, — смеётся Прескотт. — Тебе ведь нравится?  
— Всё выглядит... иначе, — Уоррен сжимает кулаки, сильно, почти до боли, но тут же разжимает со странным чувством смирения — разве можно было ожидать от Нейтана чего-то, кроме подставы?  
— Лучше? — улыбается Нейтан и садится ближе, соприкасаясь своим коленом с коленом Грэхэма.  
Уоррен кивает и говорит ехидно:  
— Ты выглядишь не такой злобной сукой, как обычно.  
— Охуенный комплимент, — без тени сарказма усмехается Прескотт и разворачивается лицом к Уоррену, закидывая руку на спинку сидений. — И ощущения ярче, да?  
Нейтан зарывается пальцами в волосы Грэхэма, ведёт ладонью от шеи к макушке и мягко массирует в обратном направлении. И Уоррен, у которого мурашки по спине бегают от удовольствия, даже не понимает, как так происходит, что он закрывает глаза и подаётся к руке Прескотта.  
И пусть хоть мир рухнет, главное, чтобы тот не останавливался.  
— Что ты делаешь? — выдыхает Уоррен, открывает глаза и видит боковым зрением, какое хитрое у Нейтана выражение лица, и замечает внезапно, что вторая рука Прескотта лежит у него на ноге — выше, чем того требуют уже явно загибающиеся в предсмертных муках приличия. — Соблазнить меня пытаешься?  
— А у меня получается?  
— Да нихуя, — хмыкает Уоррен и тут же оказывается с Нейтаном лицом к лицу.  
Так близко, что даже в темноте он видит, какие у того огромные зрачки. И безумный взгляд, который прямо кричит, что Прескотт не остановится.  
Но Уоррен не хочет его останавливать, когда Нейтан шепчет:  
— Тогда пора переходить к тяжёлой артиллерии, — и второй раз за вечер приникает к губам Грэхэма своими.  
Только в этот раз Уоррена не нужно заставлять открыть рот — он делает это сам, впуская язык Прескотта.  
Где-то на задворках сознания, где ещё жив Грэхэм-зануда, возникает призрачная мысль, что это неправильно, и странно, он добровольно целуется с Нейтаном Прескоттом, чёрт возьми, но мысль эта тает в тумане удовольствия. Потому что это слишком приятно. И хочется больше.  
И если Нейтан не сдерживается, почему он должен?  
Уоррен сминает в пальцах одежду Прескотта и тянет вверх, забираясь под неё свободной рукой. Уоррен прижимается ладонью к горячей гладкой коже, ведёт пальцами вверх по рёбрам и сам целует настойчиво и властно, а Нейтан, к собственному удивлению, подчиняется, позволяя перехватить инициативу.  
— Охренеть, Грэхэм, — выдыхает Нейтан, когда Уоррен отстраняется для того, чтобы прижаться губами к его шее. — Такого я от тебя не ожидал.  
Нейтан тихо смеётся и говорит:  
— Познакомься с собой — это ты настоящий.  
Уоррен прикусывает кожу Прескотта напротив сонной артерии, чувствует на языке его пульс, держит в зубах его сердце. И почему-то кажется, что сейчас он может делать, что угодно — Нейтан на всё согласится.  
— Так для этого тебе нужны эти таблетки? — шепчет Грэхэм, глядя, как Прескотт расстёгивает джемпер. — Чтобы быть собой?   
— Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком жарко? — говорит Нейтан и стягивает верхнюю одежду, оставаясь в белой майке.  
Секунду они молча смотрят друг на друга, и одновременно хватаются за край футболки Уоррена, путаются в руках, но снимают её, и Грэхэм сам целует Нейтана, накидываясь, словно изголодавшийся зверь. Пальцы Уоррена цепляются за край джинсов Прескотта, тянут ремень, расстёгивают пряжку, берутся за пуговицу, и Нейтан чувствует вдруг, как дыхание сдавливает от липкого, вязкого страха. Что будет, когда действие таблеток закончится? Уоррен расскажет кому-нибудь о том, что здесь было? Обвинит Прескотта в том, что тот воспользовался ситуацией? Будет ненавидеть его сильнее, чем все остальные?  
И напоминает себе, что переживания Грэхэма его совершенно не касаются.   
И мнение этого гика его совершенно не интересует.  
— К чёрту, — беззвучно бросает Нейтан под звук расстёгиваемой ширинки.  
От взаимной дрочки в машине ещё никто не умирал.  
Нужно наслаждаться моментом, пока они так далеко от дома, пока у них обоих едет крыша, пока они могут это себе позволить.  
— Похоже, я тебе нравлюсь, — горячо шепчет Нейтан в губы Уоррену, накрыв ладонью его пах, и сам нетерпеливо подаётся к руке Грэхэма, но тут раздаётся неожиданно громкий, резкий, бьющий по ушам трезвон.  
Прескотт вздрагивает и растерянно лезет в карман джинсов.  
— Ты же отключил звук, — хмурится Уоррен.  
— Это другой, — бормочет Нейтан, смотрит на экран, и его лицо вдруг искажается от ярости: — Блять!  
Телефон продолжает разрываться в сжатом до побелевших костяшек кулаке, Прескотт тяжело дышит, и его аж трясёт.  
— Блять! Сука! Сраный ублюдок.  
Нейтан смотрит на экран с такой жгучей ненавистью, что Уоррену хочется оказаться как можно дальше, но он наоборот придвигается к Нейтану и осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Слушай... успокойся. Просто сбрось, если не хочешь разговаривать.  
— Отъебись. Ты понятия не имеешь... — Прескотт скидывает с себя руку Грэхэма. — Ни шагу в сторону. Блять. Отлучился на несколько часов. Всё, Нейтан вышел из-под контроля! Думаешь, он беспокоится? Ха-ха, — на лице Нейтана такой спектр эмоций от ярости до отчаяния, что становится страшно и хочется хоть как-нибудь оградить его от всего этого дерьма, но Уоррен не двигается и молчит. Когда ещё он услышит, как Прескотт изливает душу?  
Телефон перестаёт звонить, но тут же начинает снова.  
— Я, наверно, пропустил какой-нибудь дебильный званый ужин, на котором должен был изображать послушного сыночка. Нейтан такой замечательный, учится в Академии, его так любят студенты и преподаватели, такой хороший мальчик, пример, блять, для подражания, — Нейтан срывается с приторно-умильного тона на злобно-истеричные нотки и вдруг начинает смеяться. — А хороший мальчик выпил свои таблетки? Выпил. Только не те.  
Нейтан тянется через Уоррена, открывает окно, размахивается и выбрасывает всё ещё издающий отвратительные звуки телефон.  
— Нахуй, — бросает Прескотт, закрывает окно, ловит взгляд Уоррена, в котором сквозит сочувствие, и вдруг скалится: — Не смей на меня так смотреть. Подумаешь, не повезло с отцом.  
Грэхэм молча кивает, чувствуя, что извиняться тоже плохая идея, и подаётся вперёд, но Нейтан его отталкивает:  
— Забудь. Настроения нет. Этот гондон умеет портить момент.  
— Просто хотел тебя отвлечь, — пожимает плечами Уоррен, стараясь делать это как можно более безразлично. Нет, он вовсе не разочарован. И совсем не рассчитывает на продолжение.  
В машине повисает неловкая тишина, которая прерывается лишь парой тяжёлых вздохов, и Нейтан поднимает взгляд на экран кинотеатра. Тот продолжает показывать обезьянью историю, равнодушный к переживаниям настоящих людей. Прескотт пару минут смотрит на главного героя, говорит решительно:  
— Заебали эти макаки, — и лезет вперёд, на водительское кресло.  
— Эй, ты куда? — возмущается Уоррен и, в попытке удержать Нейтана, хватает его сзади за ремень всё ещё расстёгнутых джинсов, которые и без того уже сползли до середины прескоттовой задницы. Но Нейтан не обращает на это внимания, продолжая упрямо идти к своей цели, и Грэхэму приходится его отпустить.  
Прескотт подтягивает штаны, застёгивает их, наблюдая за тем, как Уоррен злобно пыхтит, натягивая футболку и перебираясь на соседнее сидение, и заводит машину. Едва покинув территорию кинотеатра, он вдавливает педаль газа в пол, выжимая скорость по максимуму, и Уоррену хочется попросить Нейтана ехать осторожнее, но одного взгляда на него, на его сведённые брови, на сжатые челюсти достаточно, чтобы понять — если Прескотт не будет гнать, его разорвёт от эмоций. Или он просто примет ещё пару таблеток.  
— Куда мы едем? — тихо спрашивает Уоррен.  
— На побережье.

Уоррен идёт за Нейтаном по следам, которые тот оставляет босыми ногами на прохладном влажном песке, стараясь попадать как можно точнее. Создаёт иллюзию, что Прескотт здесь один, играет в невидимку. Только сейчас эта игра не кажется ему грустной, потому что он прячется от самого себя.  
Уоррен не знает, сколько они уже так идут, да и ему всё равно. Он глубоко дышит солёным воздухом, и голова немного кружится от переизбытка кислорода, или от всё не заканчивающего действия чудо-колёс, но это ничего. Мир вокруг ещё никогда не был таким прекрасным, поэтому Уоррен просто вбирает его в себя, впитывает, вслушиваясь в шорох волн и всматриваясь в убегающую в никуда серебряную лунную дорожку, и сам становится прекраснее. Уоррен никогда раньше не ощущал такой гармонии с собой — настоящим? — с другими людьми — Нейтан вполне сойдёт за всех людей планеты разом, ведь если нашёл общий язык с ним, с остальными будет слишком просто, — и с природой. Хочется раствориться в океане, смешаться с песком, взлететь к звёздам.  
Мысли Уоррена подобны волнам, накатывают на поверхность сознания, впитываются в искажённое восприятие, отступают, сменяя друг друга. Ни в одной из этих мыслей нет ни капли сожаления о том, что взял с собой Прескотта, что принял таблетку, что позволил себя спровоцировать.  
Грэхэм уже сейчас уверен, сожалений не появится и после.  
Уоррен едва не налетает на Нейтана, не заметив, как тот остановился и опустился на корточки, оглядывается растерянно, будто пытаясь найти причину такой резкой смены деятельности со стороны Прескотта, и в итоге молча присаживается рядом. Ноги утопают в мягком песке, волны почти достают до пальцев.  
Нейтан прикладывает ладонь к воде, сжимает руку в кулак, будто пытается удержать океан, но тот откатывается назад, а Нейтан рисует на песке лица до следующей волны.  
— Бывает такое — ждёшь чего-то, всё ждёшь, и ждёшь, и ждёшь... — задумчиво говорит Прескотт, пока его палец выводит на песчаном лице безумную улыбку, — так сильно и так долго, что когда наконец получаешь, чего ждал, уже плевать.  
— Ага, — говорит Уоррен, глядя, как вода стирает творение Нейтана, и как тот начинает рисовать следующее — карикатурно-печальное, — как Half-Life 3.  
— Чего? — хмурится Прескотт.  
— Игра такая.  
— А, — равнодушно откликается Нейтан. — А бывает, ожидание так бесит, что когда получаешь желаемое, легче его уничтожить, чем принять, — продолжает Нейтан, и Уоррен не уверен, что тот обращается к нему.  
Уоррен почти слышит, как яростно кричит очередное лицо за секунду до смерти.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты из тех, кого тянет на философию на ночь глядя, — улыбается Грэхэм и успевает пририсовать очередной недовольной гримасе выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос на лбу, как у Нейтана, и дьявольские рожки. — Забей на всё это. Хотя бы на сегодня.  
— Ты прав, — хмыкает Прескотт, садится на сухой песок и откидывается на спину. — Пошлю всё нахуй и буду развлекаться. Это я умею.  
Уоррен ложится рядом и смотрит на звёзды, бесчисленные и бесконечные, и долгое мгновение ему кажется, что вот-вот он упадёт вверх, пропадёт в безграничной черноте космоса, но на землю его возвращает щелчок зажигалки. Нейтан прикуривает одновременно две сигареты, протягивает одну Уоррену, и Грэхэм без возражений затягивается, больше не кашляя.  
— Связался с плохой компанией, и вот тебя научили курить, дуть и с мальчиками целоваться, — Нейтан тихо смеётся, щурясь, и выдыхает густой дым, а Уоррен смотрит на его изогнутые тонкие губы, прямой нос, бледную кожу с едва заметным шрамом на щеке и говорит:  
— Ты красивый, знаешь?  
— О да, я великолепен, — не задумываясь соглашается Нейтан. — Жаль, когда молли нас покинет, ты перестанешь так считать.  
— Посмотрим, — загадочно улыбается Грэхэм и, отвернувшись, снова затягивается. Сигарета в его руках выглядит нелепо, а Уоррен не понимает, что приятного в этом шершавом дыме, но всё равно почему-то продолжает.  
— Ты со мной заигрываешь? — Прескотт насмешливо вскидывает брови.  
— Вообще-то ты сам напросился со мной на свидание, — невозмутимо парирует Уоррен.  
— Ты выглядел настолько жалко, что я решил тебя спасти.  
— Спасительным поцелуем? — саркастично уточняет Грэхэм. — Ты ведь первый начал.  
— Хотел, чтобы ты оценил весь спектр ощущений.  
— Нейтан-Тысяча-Отговорок.  
— А что ты хочешь услышать? — вдруг огрызается Прескотт. — Что я спал и видел, как мы окажемся в этой дыре? В этом блядском кинотеатре? Это мой способ отвлечься, ясно? Вот и всё.  
— Способ сбежать, — удивительно спокойно поддерживает Уоррен. Нейтан раздражённо поджимает губы, садится и прикуривает новую сигарету.  
Уоррен продолжает смотреть на звёзды и яркую круглую луну, похожую на огромный светящийся глаз, заботливо за ними приглядывающий. Уоррен думает, что теперь у них есть секрет, один на двоих. Никто не должен знать, что они были вдвоём в этот вечер, потому что «Циклон» терпеть не может задротов, а взгляд Макс, если она узнает, что Уоррен зависал с Прескоттом, Грэхэм просто боится представить. Они с Нейтаном будто представители враждующих кланов. Монтекки, мать их, и Капулетти, думает Уоррен.  
Ромео уже принял яд с губ Джульетты во имя их вечной не-любви.  
Нейтан зарывается пальцами ног в холодный песок, слушает шёпот океана и тяжёлое, но равномерное дыхание Уоррена и затягивается поглубже в попытках вытравить из головы неповоротливые, как подводные камни, лишние мысли. Лунная дорожка, идущая рябью волн, похожая на серебряную чешую огромной рыбы, манит к себе, и Нейтан едва справляется с желанием уйти по ней в никуда, в неизвестность, на поиски границ и горизонтов.   
Нейтан мог бы умереть в отражении сотен, тысяч, миллионов колючих звёзд и, возможно, стать одной из них.  
Уголёк обжигает пальцы, Прескотт коротко шипит от боли, бросает окурок и говорит:  
— Надоело.  
Нейтан поднимается на ноги, отряхивает одежду и, не глядя на Грэхэма, идёт к машине.  
Уоррен молча следует за ним, стараясь не оставлять следов на песке.

Снова непрерывное шуршание шин, снова тихий голос из динамиков и снова молчание. Дорога как будто бежит перед машиной в жёлтом свете фар и исчезает за их спиной. Её поглощает наступающая сзади непроглядная тьма, и когда Уоррен смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, становится даже немного жутко. Будто в мире ничего не существует кроме их машины и куска дороги впереди.  
Уоррен думает о том, как это похоже на игру. Пространство возникает под их ногами и тут же разрушается, стоит только отойти на несколько шагов. Ночная тьма стирает их локацию, чтобы не перегружать память мирового компьютера.  
Главное, чтобы она не стёрла их самих.  
— Поехали ещё куда-нибудь, — говорит Нейтан.  
— Когда? — удивлённо вскидывает брови Уоррен.  
— Сейчас. Завтра ведь выходной. Просто сверни куда-нибудь на следующем повороте, — Прескотт пожимает плечами. — У меня хватит денег. На бензин, на еду, да вообще на всё. На пару дней.  
Нейтан смотрит в окно на собственное отражение, отражение хмурится, глядя на него. Неловкая тишина длится слишком долго, так долго, что Прескотт не хочет слышать ответ. Он уже ненавидит себя за эту слабость, ненавидит за то, что позволяет Грэхэму видеть себя таким.  
Таким человечным.  
Он вообще позволяет Уоррену слишком много.  
— Я... я не могу, — говорит Грэхэм тихо. — Я завтра встречаюсь с... с родителями. Извини.  
Прескотт молчит, только складывает руки на груди и всё ещё смотрит в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. Хочется наорать на чёртового гика, заставить его остановить машину и выйти, громко хлопнув дверью. Сейчас Нейтану всё равно, сколько времени пришлось бы ждать попутку или идти обратно.   
Сейчас Нейтан уверен, что Уоррен бы забил и уехал один.  
Но Прескотт только сжимает зубы, заставляя себя молчать.  
И откуда только силы на это?  
— Нейтан?..  
Грэхэм пытается подавить мерзкое ощущение, будто он не имел права отказывать, но чувство вины всё равно давит на виски всё сильнее. Хочется взять телефон, отправить смс-ку матери, развернуться и ехать, пока бензин не кончится.  
Но Уоррен напоминает себе, что весь вечер потакал желаниям Прескотта. Да, всё шло по сценарию этого избалованного ублюдка. Хватит.  
— Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? — несмело пытается найти компромисс Грэхэм.  
— Иди нахуй.  
Уоррен вздыхает и сильнее стискивает руль. Сейчас ему жаль, что действие таблетки прошло, и он не может просто посмеяться и пошутить в ответ. Но нет, нет-нет-нет, это был первый и последний раз. Никаких больше молли.  
Только трезвость и здравомыслие.  
Как бы скучно это ни было.  
Нейтан проверяет сообщения в телефоне, включает звук и отвечает только Виктории, что нет, он не умирает от передоза в туалете какого-нибудь клуба.  
Не сегодня.  
Да и разве можно найти в Аркадия Бэй, в этой проклятой дыре хоть одно приличное заведение, в котором будет не стыдно сдохнуть?  
Прескотт откидывается на спинку кресла, закрывает глаза, и:

_Напейся со мной,  
Забудь о тяжести дней.  
Делай, что я говорю, и с тобой всё будет хорошо..._

— поёт Эллиотт Смит, и Нейтан сделал бы что угодно, если бы кто-нибудь пообещал ему то же самое. Но всем плевать, поэтому Нейтан просто позволяет тихому голосу заполнить его голову, словно мягкой воздушной вате, приглушающей мысли, и не замечает, как проваливается в сон.  
Свет фар выхватывает из темноты тянущиеся к машине ветви деревьев, рядом с колёсами бежит непрерывная белая полоса, и сбоку мелькает очередной указатель, сколько километров осталось до Аркадия Бэй. Уоррен едет медленно, не потому что опасается свернуть не туда. Просто он тоже не хочет ехать домой.  
Размеренное дыхание Нейтана звучит умиротворяюще, и сам он выглядит таким спокойным, что Грэхэм неосознанно оттягивает момент, когда придётся его будить. Несмотря на пренебрежительное отношение, несмотря на бесконечные ругательства и оскорбления. Просто Уоррен знает, что Прескотт не умеет по-другому.  
Мили проносятся одна за другой, они всё ближе к родному городу, всё ближе к обычной жизни, всё дальше от ощущения свободы. Грэхэм жалеет, что у него на самом деле нет машины времени.  
Аркадия Бэй встречает их тусклым светом фонарей и тишиной пустых улиц. Жизнь здесь теплится разве что в круглосуточных барах — Уоррен замечает у входа в один несколько курящих людей и уговаривает себя не останавливаться. Они доедут до их спящего общежития и будут делать вид, что этого вечера не было. Джульетта закроет дверь, ведущую на балкон, и повесит на неё амбарный замок.  
Нейтан открывает глаза и сонно моргает, когда Уоррен въезжает на парковку. Прескотт несколько секунд недоумённо хмурится и уже собирается спросить, какого хрена происходит, но постепенно вспоминает, видит огни Блэквелла и выдыхает устало.  
Они молчат, пока Грэхэм останавливает машину и поворачивает ключ, обрывая шепчущее пение. Двигатель затихает, и Уоррен думал, что Прескотт уйдёт, едва это случится, но тот сидит неподвижно, глядя перед собой.  
Они оба почему-то сидят и как будто чего-то ждут, но ничего не происходит, и Грэхэм уже собирается попрощаться, когда Нейтан вдруг говорит:  
— Так планета, на которую они приземлились... это ведь была Земля, я угадал?  
Брови Уоррена взлетают вверх от неожиданности, но он только усмехается и говорит:  
— Досмотри и узнаешь.  
— Пф, очень надо, — недовольно фыркает Прескотт.  
Он внимательно оглядывается, но беспокоиться не о чем — на парковке ни души.  
— Я пойду первый, — говорит Нейтан. — Ты иди минут через десять...  
— Да-да, — немного раздражённо перебивает Уоррен. — Я понял. Никто не должен увидеть нас вместе. Это хороший вопрос, кто кому больше портит репутацию.  
Грэхэм ждёт, что Прескотт ответит очередной колкостью, но тот лишь улыбается, и от этой улыбки становится немного жутко. Будто Уоррену подмигнул сам дьявол.  
Нейтан выходит из машины и, громко хлопнув дверью, быстро идёт к общежитию.  
И не оборачивается.  
Конечно, он не оборачивается.

**от: макакаёб  
04:56**  
Заменю 911 твоим номером.

**от: макакаёб  
05:18**  
На случай, если меня снова продинамят и нужна будет спасательная операция.

**от: Джульетта  
05:19**  
Очевидно долго ждать не придётся

**от: макакаёб  
05:20**  
Ты безжалостная скотина :<

**от: Джульетта  
05:20**  
Отвали от меня мудила

**от: Джульетта  
05:21**  
Я пытаюсь уснуть

**от: макакаёб  
05:26**  
Но ты ведь спасёшь меня, если что?

**от: Джульетта  
05:27**  
Да прилечу блять на крыльях ночи  
А теперь отъебись

**от: макакаёб  
05:27**  
Спокойной ночи, бэтмен :3


End file.
